


Milk and Honey

by Wolfsheart



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men AU-ish (mine), X-men AU
Genre: Anal Sex, Bible, Crisis of Faith, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Looking in the Bible for answers but I find them in your eyes, M/M, Missions, Motel, Sex, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsheart/pseuds/Wolfsheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a traumatic fight to save someone from being attacked, Logan and Kurt return to their motel room, and Kurt experiences doubt in his faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk and Honey

He trudged into the motel, starting to slam the door behind him.  Logan didn’t hear it close, however, and knew that his friend followed him.  Before anything could be said, the gruffer mutant sent a warning growl and stalked off toward the bathroom.  He flicked on the dingy yellow light bulb and started to discard his clothing, onto the floor.  He turned on the hot water, and knowing that it would take a while to heat up in a dump like this, he walked back out to the sink.  Standing naked in the yellow light, he regarded his dirt and blood-covered body, watching as the bruises and cuts and gunshots slowly healed themselves.  Nonetheless, the trace of this evening’s fight stayed with him in the form of the drying muck and blood on his torso, arms and face. 

Logan saw Kurt’s reflection regarding him warily from beside the bed.  They’d checked in this afternoon before they’d met their quarry out in the middle of the junkyard full of bottles and rusty metal pipes, some of which had been used against them.  He noticed the cut above the blue mutant’s right eyebrow and half his instincts pushed at him to go to his friend to make sure he was okay.  Kurt looked shaken, a little scraped up, but he’d live just the same.  He turned then and walked back in to take a shower, leaving his friend behind to calm down. 

Once he was out, a towel wrapped around his now clean body, he walked back into the motel room, feeling a little saner from the scrubbing.  Logan had watched everything wash down the drain, feeling himself cleansed a little in the process.  The pent up hostility remained, though now it seemed directed at himself.  He always let go in a fight and there were times like tonight that he regretted some of his actions...at least, the ones that went too far. 

Kurt was sitting on the bed, one leg curled under the other.  He was dressed comfortably in pajama bottoms and nothing else.  A lock of black hair fell over one pale amber eye, his cobalt muscles rippling lightly with subtle movements.  Logan regarded him with an appreciative, almost predatory gaze. 

“Whatchya readin’?” he asked, his deep voice rumbling softly as he leaned back against the scuffed dresser, arms crossed over his chest.  He was dripping all over the carpet and frankly didn’t give a shit about it either.  Nightcrawler held up a beat up copy of a Gideon Bible.  Common to all hotel rooms across the country.  He was thumbing through some of the early passages, Logan noticed, the ones talking about Moses being lost in the desert with his newly freed-from-Egypt people. 

“There was such hope,” Kurt replied softly.  “So much hope and faith that God would lead them into something better than the slavery they had known.”  Logan recognized the melancholy tone to his friend’s voice.  The tone that was too reflective, the one that said his friend was starting down the cynical path to faithlessness. 

“There’s still hope,” Logan started, trying to convince himself as much as Kurt.  He didn’t like it when Kurt got this way.  It upset the balance of their personalities. 

“Are you sure about that?  After the rape we just barely prevented tonight?  After being attacked for being what we are in the process?”  Kurt hurled the Bible across the room, the pages bending open to the section he was reading.  “Where is the milk and honey that was promised?  The paradise?  Where is the love of God, Logan?  We certainly did not witness it tonight!”

The other mutant was taken aback by his friend’s rant, by the sound of desolation to his voice.  Kurt already spoke with a thick accent; when he was upset, it only became more pronounced.  If _that_ was possible.  Without saying a word, Logan strode over and picked up the worn out Bible, closed it carefully and set it on the old chair beside the window.  Then he moved over to the bed and knelt down on it in front of Kurt, who looked up surprised when he saw movement and the towel around Logan’s waist dropped to the floor.  He opened his mouth to speak and was silenced by the soft metallic _snikt_ as adamantine claws shot out of Logan’s right hand, gently slicing the pajama pants open so as not to cut him. 

“Logan, what...”

“Shut up.”

“But...”

“I _said_ shut up, Elf.  And that’s final,” Wolverine growled, retracting the claws and using his strength to rip the rest of the knit barrier out from between him and his friend.  He ran his calloused hands over blue fur, taut muscles twitching at the touch.  He stared into Kurt’s eyes, moving closer.  Closer.  Without warning, he crushed his mouth onto Kurt’s, his tongue pressing insistently until the blue lips parted and submitted to the hungry kiss.  Logan leaned his body against his friend’s, feeling pliant flesh against his own, laying them both back on the bed.  One arm snaked over the side, rummaging through his duffel bag until it found what it wanted.  There was a crinkle of something metallic and Logan broke away from the kiss long enough to tear something open in his teeth.  Kurt held his breath in anticipation, sucked in a further breath when something cold dripped against his backside.  He closed his eyes through the probing fingers and more coldness that soon heated up when something larger than a finger pressed into him.  He gasped and whimpered softly, biting down on his bottom lip as Logan moved slowly inside him. 

When the initial pain subsided into an arousing pressure, he opened his eyes again to stare into Logan’s face.  For his own part, the other mutant had never stopped staring down into Kurt’s face, wearing an expression of compassion and concern.  There was something else there, too.  Something deep behind those blue eyes that stared possessively into his own.  Kurt gave way to the pleasure of the experience.  He realized that there are times when his faith in the written “word” of God got in the way.  When the promises on paper weren’t enough because it _was_ just paper.  But here, in the dingy golden light of the motel room, there were promises aplenty. 

Promises sweeter than milk and honey. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a challenge originally presented on the slash_galore yahoo group back in 2006. The challenge was to write a 200-500 word drabble, any pairing/fandom so long as it used and pertained to the title "Milk and Honey Don't Cut It Anymore." I, um, went over the word count and decided to change the title because I like this better. (I used to write under the name Nyghtshayde, btw)


End file.
